A Game Of Cards
by Rogue-Slayer13
Summary: Just a little POTC one shot I wrote.


A Game Of Cards

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pirates Of The Caribbean.

Summary: Just a little POTC one shot about a game of cards.

Note: This is just something I wrote after a conversation with one of my friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Sweet smell of rum filled the room and smoke drifted up from a lingering cigarette. The mood inside the room was tense. The five people gathered around the table eyes each other suspiciously, none of them trusting the others as far as they could throw them, which wasn't very far.

Jack cast side ways glances at Norrington and Will who sat to his right before looking over to his left where Elizabeth and Death sat. Elizabeth locked eyes with Jack and gave him a smug smile while Death's expression was unreadable.

"Call," said Jack, after he thoroughly sized up his opponents. There was a lot riding on this game and the element of surprise was crucial to his plan.

"A pair of sevens," said Norrington as he laid down his cards.

Jack took note of this before turning his attention to Will.

"Three jacks." Will laid down his cards as well. It was a decent hand, Jack would give the lad that, but his was better.

Death silently revealed a pair of sixes and a pair of nines.

"Your turn Mr. Sparrow," said Norrington.

"Captain . . . Captain Sparrow," corrected Jack.

"Sorry, _Captain_ Sparrow. It's your turn." Norrington gestured for Jack to lay down his cards.

Jack laid down the ten, nine, eight, seven, and six of spades. It was a straight flush, the best hand out on the table and a sure shot at victory. Jack reached forward to claim his prize out of the center of the table.

"Excuse me Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth's voice stopped Jack's hand in mid-grab. "But I believe it's my turn to show my hand."

Jack sighed and closed the fingers of his outstretched hand before withdrawing it from the table. "Go on then." Jack gave a dismissive wave of his hand and leaned back in his chair.

Elizabeth laid down her hand and smirked at Jack. "A royal flush beats a straight flush, does it not?" asked Elizabeth innocently.

The three men at the table groaned and Elizabeth gave them a devilish grin. Death remained as silent and expressionless as ever . . . he was a man of few words.

"Off with the belts, boys," ordered Elizabeth.

Jack and Will grumbled amongst themselves, but took off their belts none the less, leaving them in just their pants. Death removed his only remaining article of clothing, his robe, and disappeared in a puff of smoke back down to the underworld. Norrington remained in his chair paled visibly. He'd already lost his belt in a previous hand when everyone else had taken off there jackets and he'd left his at home.

"Come on, Norry," said Elizabeth. "The rules say that you've got to take something off."

Norrington sighed and removed his man wig, tears gleaming in his eyes as he sat it on the table before him. Will placed a comforting hand on Norrington's shoulder while Jack turned his attention to Elizabeth.

"Exactly how many cards do you have hidden in that bodice of yours, luv?" asked Jack as he raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth questionably.

"My bodice and its contents are none of your concern." Elizabeth pulled her winnings toward her. "Mr. Gibbs, will you kindly put my winnings into a bag so I can take them home?"

"Certainly," said Gibbs as he finished his rum and got up from his seat at the bar where he'd been watching the entire game with interest.

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs," called Elizabeth as she started walking out of the room.

"You cheated!" Will quit consoling Norrington and got to his feet.

Elizabeth stopped and looked over her shoulder at Will. "But can you prove it?" asked Elizabeth with a smirk as she left the room.

"That woman is a minx," muttered Jack as he watched Elizabeth leave.

"Tell me about it." Will turned back to Norrington and handed him his man wig.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


End file.
